painted_flowersfandomcom-20200214-history
Zola
Zola is a skinny, light tan dog with a white chest and black and white markings. Her eyes are light brown. She wears a crown of white daisies and is a mambokadzi in the Pack of Bright Meadows. Backstory Zola is born to Nia and an unknown male. As the only surviving pup in the litter, she is treated sternly and raised to fit the expectations of her cold and strict mother, as well as the Dreamwalker she is cursed with at birth. Zola falls into depression. Growing older, Nia passes away and Zola is almost relieved to be "free of her". She eventually grows close with her friend Mosi. They become mates and thus, she becomes a member of the royal family. She reluctantly bears his pups, Layali and three others who unfortunately do not last long. Zola grows neglectful towards her daughter and her caring mate, feeling only detachment and indifference towards them. She feels as though staying away from them would make them happier, as she only brings grief and sadness, partially caused by her Dreamwalker. Personality Can be cold and unfriendly towards others. She has a soft spot which is not easily noticed by others, except for maybe Mosi. She is rather unemotional and never usually smiles, but can easily be upset and brought to tears. Zola leads her pack with a strict head on her shoulders. Appearances Short Stories: To Be Loved Like Mother, Like Daughter A Mother's Turmoil Episode 1 - Haze of Red Zola runs into Layali next to Mosi's body on the riverbank. Mosi's throat has the marks of canine fangs, proof that it was a dog who had killed him. Knowing her daughter may have been influenced by her Dreamwalker, she accuses Layali of being the cause of Mosi's death, as there is no evidence that suggests another dog was ever present. Zola's suspicions were further confirmed by a Dreamwalker of her own, which altered her thoughts drastically. Episode 2 - Banishment Zola along with Duna hold a trial for the death of Mosi. Duna questions Zola's accusations, but has his mind set on Layali being the killer once the defendant admits to being cursed with a Dreamwalker. Paranoia overcomes the pack as Layali is banished, sent off with the task of proving her innocence. Zola along with the other Meadow dogs bury Mosi, and sit vigil by his grave. Zola remains there all night. The next morning, Duna apologizes to her for what happened and questions her judgement once again. Zola, in tears, tells him that after three of her pups had joined the spirits, Layali and Mosi became her only world. But now that both of them are gone, she is alone and has nothing. Duna comforts her, stating that she still has her pack to lead. Family Mate: '''Mosi '''Children: '''Three unnamed pups (deceased), Layali '''Mother: Nia (deceased) Father: ''Unknown'' Brother-in-law: 'Duna '''Mother-in-law: 'Themba (deceased) 'Father-in-law: 'Kenan (deceased) Gallery Zola ref.png|Zola's reference Ignored.png|Mosi talks with Layali, ignoring Zola. Purple.png|Zola giving Layali her flower crown. GGGRR.png|Zola confronting her daughter. Quotes '''Zola: “You made me banish my daughter!” Dreamwalker: “I didn’t make you do anything, Zola. I merely whispered your own fears in your ears. Only made your own thoughts into manifestations. It all came from you.” '- Zola arguing with her Dreamwalker (A Mother's Turmoil)' _____________________________________________ “I mean, just look at you. You only bring grief.” - Z'ola's Dreamwalker (Like Mother, Like Daughter)' _____________________________________________ “They’re dead, Mosi. They didn’t last half a moon. They’re gone, we need to remember that. They don’t need names, they are not here to be called by them.” '- Zola to Mosi, about their deceased children. (Like Mother, Like Daughter)' Trivia * '''Zola '''is a Zulu name meaning "quiet and tranquil". * Zola appears on the title card of Episode 2. Category:Characters Category:Pack of Bright Meadows